


烙印 中

by nanakosama



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 原耽 - Freeform, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakosama/pseuds/nanakosama
Relationships: 表兄弟
Kudos: 18





	烙印 中

谢童有点呆滞，只见谢零纪的东西通体紫红，尺寸可观。他抹掉嘴唇的水迹，声音有点发颤：“哥哥…”

谢零纪低头看着他：“童童，哥哥看到你的第一眼，就想着等你长大，然后把你占为己有。”

他从谢童眼里看到了恐惧，谢零纪笑了笑，嗓音温柔地继续道：“不过，你要是不愿意，我们就不继续。以后，表哥都不会来烦你。”

谢童眨了眨眼睛，他咬了咬下唇没说话，不置可否。

最终谢零纪起身，整理了半脱的衣物，从床上下来。

等走到门口，却又听见谢童的声音：“表…表哥…我只是还没准备好。”

谢零纪没回头，顿了顿说：“那我等你。”

周末过得很快，父母回来日子如常。只是在餐桌吃饭谢童开始吃饭飞快，把自己反锁在房，偶尔谢零纪坐旁边简直如坐针毡，恨不得马上逃离。去学校也早一刻钟去，刻意避开和谢零纪同行。

如此过了半个月，谢童刚进游泳更衣间就被推到墙上了。谢零纪顺手拉上隔板，旋即反剪按住他双手，沉重的呼吸响在耳边，牙齿吮吸着他洁白的后颈，留下一串深浅不一的草莓。

谢零纪居高临下凝望他：“为什么躲着我？”

被这一弄谢童腿都软了，他笨拙地别过脸：“我…我没。”

“童童，半个月了。”

“诶？”

“就是说，我快忍不住了。”谢零纪抚摸着他的脸颊，语气从未有过的急迫，“童童，让我亲亲好不好？我不做到最后。”

谢童还没说话，校裤就蛮横地伸进一只手掌，谢零纪动作粗鲁隔着内裤摸到他柔软的穴口，嘴唇在他脸颊流连。男孩子赤裸裸的欲望纯粹得发烫。

空间狭窄，男生低沉的呼吸声和汗味交织着。谢童被吻得透不过气，只气息微弱地推搡他：“不要…不要摸，我还要上课…”

谢零纪不松手，干脆抱住他用脑袋蹭他后颈，口气带了点委屈：“摸也不让摸，上学也躲着我，别人打巴掌还给颗糖呢，你这连糖都不给。”

谢童睁着眼睛，倒是没找到反驳的话。他咬了咬唇，语气有点犹豫：“那你要保证你不进来。”

“我保证！”谢零纪眼睛眯成一条缝，剩下半句压低了声，“保证让童童舒服。”

谢零纪忍了许久，他一答应了，流连在大腿根的手就愈发得寸进尺。指尖下移，终于摸到内裤边缘，勾住一拉，水光淋漓的穴口裸露出来。他才探进去半个手指，嫩红的媚肉就争先恐后绞紧往里吸，那两条白皙的腿发着抖合拢。

谢童脸上泛起红晕，徒然发出一声似痛苦似欢愉的呻吟。两人身上的衣物完整，若不是校裤隆起一块，旁人也想不到他们在做这种事。

谢童环着他无力喘息着，那只狡猾的手停了停，待穴口适应了一根手指，紧接着又挤进一根。紧致的穴口被手指撑圆，仍如贪吃的嘴般流出乳白色的淫液。

手指毫不温柔推进，被温热的液体层层包裹着，时而刮着内壁，时而死命往深处撞。谢童感觉被什么填满了似的，他舒服地哼叫起来，弯翘的睫毛颤动着，像是沉溺在了情欲里。

“童童舒服吗？”

谢童拧着眉不肯回答，像是羞怯的。

“你知道吗？你这里咬得我手指好紧，还不停流水。你自己说，是不是舒服极了？”谢零纪咬着耳朵描述着，直逼得他不住叫哥哥别说了。

“童童不说，那就是不舒服了。那哥哥用下面让你舒服好不好？”谢零纪抽出手，徒然抬起他一条腿，谢童半个身子往后挨。这时谢童害怕他进来，焦急地推他：“你答应我不进来的，我不要在这里…”

谢零纪低笑吻着他下巴：“想什么呢？你放心，我不进去。只是哥哥好想你，童童用腿帮哥哥好不好？”

他拉开裤链，那根尺寸恐怖的东西又跳出来，此时已经直直立着，圆润的龟头吐着晶莹的浊水。谢零纪果然信守承诺，他隔着校裤就往腿间蹭。

硬得发烫的东西磨砺着腿间又退出来，明明还隔着蓝白色的校裤，谢童却感觉酥麻的快感一波一波袭来。龟头看准了穴口发了狠往里撞，那朵粉红的小花碰到褶皱的衣料，抽出去又撞进来时刚好把衣料塞进去。从外看像是主动用小穴咬住了，显得纯洁又色情。

堆积起的褶皱显露出那处贪吃的穴口，谢零纪更加用力往那里撞，龟头滑过衣料滴答着水迹，甚至穴口都陷入了半个龟头。谢童被干得一耸一耸的，嘴里只断续呻吟着。

他死咬着唇角，那些细微的呻吟声谢零纪听不真切，于是他捏起他下巴。谢童被迫张着嘴，谢零纪那根东西又蹭进来，他爽得眉头都在颤抖：“啊…啊哈…太快了…好舒服…”

年轻的男孩子半闭着眼，额角的头发被汗水浸湿，白皙的面容如今潮红一片，俨然是欺负狠了的模样。谢零纪把他白色的校服掀起来：“童童乳头都肿了，是不是有奶呢？哥哥帮你吸出来好不好？”

“没…没有奶嗯…是男生…只有女的才有奶…”谢童眼睛含泪，无力地摇着头。谢零纪不由分说吩咐他咬着衣角，命令他挺着胸脯让他看。

谢童已然被弄得神智迷糊，听话地用牙齿咬住了，乖巧地露出底下莹白的皮肤。只见两颗明艳艳的乳头挺立着，像含苞待放的花蕊，娇小又惹人怜爱。谢零纪叼住了一颗细细亵玩，像小孩子吸奶似的舔食，惹得谢童顿时含糊不清说着：“不要…不要吸了…没有奶的…嗯好痒…”

若有人突然闯进来，就可得见男孩子半迷茫半娇弱的面容，半大个身躯都被另一个强健的男生压在身下。男孩子哀吟着，原本平整的衣物胡乱堆在锁骨处，始作俑者还凑在他胸前啃咬，留下深红的印记。

渐渐的，谢童在这种酥麻的触感里也觉出舒服，他不自觉侧了侧身子，把另一边备受冷落的胸脯也送上去：“这边…这边也吸一吸…哥哥我好痒…”

谢零纪放开那边被舔的湿润的，重新去啃咬他送过来的。一只手也时轻时重逗弄着刚才的乳头，胯下不停歇地往小穴撞。几重快感洗刷着谢童的神经，连带到指甲缝都是爽的。

“你快点…嗯…要上课了…待会儿会有很多人来…”谢童突然想起再过一会儿就该游泳课了，他才有些紧张起来。他下意识绞了绞停留在穴口的东西，龟头猝不及防被一吮，舒服得谢零纪低喘几声，加快了抽插，直逼得腿间火辣辣的疼。

谢童听着他沉重的喘息声，那根东西淅淅沥沥冒着水，涨得青筋遍布，看得谢童脸烫。

那根东西的温度急剧上升，灼得他腿间都像冒了火，空虚的痒感愈发明显。谢零纪滚烫的呼吸扑到他耳际，不住地叫着他名字：“童童…童童…”

谢童下意识抬头，看见谢零纪染上情欲的双眼。那根东西像要戳破校裤埋进松软的穴口，撞得又狠又深，谢童脑袋伏在他肩上：“啊…啊嗯…好深…太深了…别再撞那么狠了…”

他断续呻吟着，一副被干熟的模样。谢零纪伏低身子，把他胸脯揉得又红又肿，分开他的腿托起来，有一下没一下戳弄着。

虽然仍是没进去，但是这个姿势未免方便龟头继续撞着穴口的方向。挨挤的媚肉隔着裤子摩挲着龟头，龟头不可思议进到一个深度，简直是隔着裤子就插进穴口。

“啊…不要…不要进来…好涨啊…要被干死了嗯…”为防掉下去，谢童只能环着他的脖颈，脸上迷乱的情欲也被尽收眼底。

“啊…啊哈…哥哥好深啊…里面好涨…”

“啊…不行了…哥哥我要…啊…要喷水了…”

谢童叫唤着，不知戳到了哪里，穴口里内止不住的流水。他眼里含着泪，无助的神情又隐含着舒爽的快乐。谢零纪见状红了眼似的把龟头挤进穴口，一瞬间像真干到了里面。

谢童爽到了极点，指尖被快感激得发抖，呻吟声瞬间没收住：“啊…啊哥哥好厉害…”

这时更衣室外却窸窸窣窣传来脚步声，而且还不止一个。学校更衣室进门是一排更衣柜，往里走就可见一个一个用隔板挡住的更衣间。因为男女更衣室分开，所以隔板在同性间只是象征挡一下。听声音他们在拿泳衣，只消再走几步，就可见他们此时混乱不堪的样子。

“诶，阿诚，话说上游泳课，谢童没和你一起下来啊？”

阿诚平时和谢童玩得好，算是挺不错的朋友。

“他提前下来了，说是怕迟到。你这么说我倒是想起来了，他借我的运动裤我还没还呢，我正好问他更衣柜密码给他放好。”

谢童听见他们说话的声音，生怕他们撞破，慌得挣扎着要逃脱。谢零纪却不松手，径直抱着人在更衣间走动。裤子已经湿透一片，狰狞的东西裸露在外，摩擦的快感又引得谢童一阵呻吟。谢零纪干到兴起调转方向，正对着门口的方向停住凶狠地往上顶。

隔板只拉了一半，隐约能听见他们说话的声音。

谢零纪低声说：“你看，你都出汗了。”

更衣间有面嵌墙的镜子，谢童看见自己的脸庞媚红，身体随着胯下的操弄晃动，眼角都是未消的快意，双手松松握着拳，明明是推拒，可配上这副梨花带雨的神情，我见犹怜。

“不要…不要了…放我下来…”谢童被刺激到了，摇着头不愿再看。

阿城在外面没找着人，只好一间一间推开隔板找他。

“还没找到？老师在催了，要谢童没来估计又被骂。”

说话间老师已经走进来，后面跟着一班看热闹的男生。

“谢童呢？”

“不…不知道…他说他提前来的了。”

“会不会还在教室？更衣室这些地方找过没？”

随即不等回应，老师也迅速往里看每间更衣间，转瞬已经来到谢童在的那间。

里内传来砰砰砰的声响，其中还夹杂着奇怪的异音。老师迟疑敲了敲门：“谢童，是不是你在里面？现在上课了。”

身后好几个学生好奇探着头。得不到回应，老师就要拉开隔板。

谢童拳头锤着谢零纪要推开他，后者却愈干愈狠，谢童后仰着头，无意识低吟着：“啊…啊…”

“谢童？”老师顿时觉得不对劲，伸手就要推开隔板。

谢零纪这时却把人往隔板一抵，就着冰凉的隔板扶住他，旋即胯下狠狠一顶。谢童惊叫起来，那根泛红的东西剐蹭着衣料抖动几下，喷射出浓稠的白精。滚烫至极的液体浸湿一片，像是透过裤子尽数喷了进去。

隔板是磨砂玻璃的，外面的人只看见模糊的身影靠在上面，静止几秒软软地滑落下来。


End file.
